Every day life for the horsemen
by Smellmyfinger
Summary: this is what life before the end was like for the horsemen there are several characters from mangas to video games and movies. plus some original characters. if you like the story please leave a review and consider supporting me on patron @ /Smellmyfinger


Every day life

Chapter one

The beginning

As I finished righting a story I had a strange craving for some fresh air which was strange for me. I gathered my clothing and got dressed. My shirt was black with pictures of all kinds of cats and it said how do you like your pussy. I had a pair of baggy blue jeans and a pair of black work boots.

I left the room and took a look around the room as I left it was extremely small there was only the living room and the bathroom. Then I left thinking of how lonely I really was in that small apartment.

I walked down the road few blocks away and along the way, I saw some kids playing pokemon go. The game was fun and all but I just didn't like how you couldn't battle each other so I didn't play it anymore. As I got to my destination the bike trail that went under a bridge I saw some poke balls. I stopped and picked them up they were in their small form as I walked there were more and more as if someone was leading me somewhere. As I picked up the last poke ball I looked up to see three pokemon staring back at me.

The first was a shiny buneary and it was clear she was a female because she had a cup breasts. It was true she was only one foot four inches tall but she stood out the most.

The second pokemon was ralts I never really liked that pokemon at all so I just looked to the next.

The third and last pokemon was houndour. I wanted to catch both houndour and buneary so I tossed out two poke balls at once and I nailed both of them.

The ralts started to run as fast as it could and I just let it go as I got up to the still shaking poke balls I took them both into my hands and I forced them to stay closed. I wasn't going to miss out on getting two of my favorite pokemon. After a few moments, I heard the pokemon caught sound from the poke balls.

I took the poke balls and hit the center button making them small and I put them into my pockets then my phone vibrated. I pulled out my phone and it had downloaded a new app called true Pokedex. As I looked at the app it showed me all the data of the two pokemon that I had caught and it had question marks next to a picture of the ralts.

I put my phone away and I started to head deeper down the bike trail thinking I might run into an evee or maybe a cool pokemon like zorua. As I walked down the path I could hear a low strange growl coming from under the bridge. The closer I got the louder the growls got.

Finally, I was standing right next to the bridge but because of the darkness of night, I couldn't see under it. Then I finally looked up words and there were two big yellow eyes with slits in them that glowed in the dark. based on how tall it was I could tell it was no pokemon. My fight or flight response was trying to kick in but I fought it off and kept calm even though this was scaring the crap out of me. There was only one creature that was that big that I knew of and it was a death claw. However, it couldn't be a death claw they were vicious they wouldn't just sit there staring at me.

I reached into my right pocket and pulled out a slim Jim and then I slowly opened it and I took a bite out of it. Then I raised the slim Jim into the air at almost face level with the eyes. Then a green female human face belonging to the yellow eyes came out of the shadows and sniffed the jerky then took a bite out of it. At that time my curiosity peaked and I wanted to know what was in those shadows.

I slowly took a few steps back and said calmly and invitingly, "Come on big girl if you want more your going to have to follow it."

As I moved back into the light completely I finally got to see the creature that was in the shadows. The creature stood at eight feet tall towering over me. Like a dragon it had long horns two huge ones almost making a helmet then two smaller horns beneath them. Her cheeks had three scales on each cheek and her lips were dark green as she opened her mouth to take another bite of jerky I could see all her teeth were sharp like a canines. Then I looked to her extremely long black hair it reached down to her ass. As I looked down I could see her face and neck was framed with dark green scales and her skin was a lighter green but still dark. She had no clothing at all her breasts were forty seven inches giving her massive tits. She slouched slightly and my guess was because of how big her breasts were. The inner parts of her four arms were made of skin while the outer parts were the dark green scales. Her stomach was thirty seven inches and it was ever so slightly muscular she didn't have abs it was just toned. She had no belly button at all clearly meaning she was made in a lab of some kind. Her hands had claws instead of fingernails and the back of her four hands were covered with hard dark green scales but the underside of her hands were soft lighter green skin. Without having to look I could tell her ass was massive in a good way it was a gravity-defying forty inches and from her knees up there were no scales. There was a slight gap between her thighs and her thighs were thick. Her vaginal mound was almost perfect it was just slightly big making me think I couldn't please a woman this big. From her knees down she had hard dark green scales ending in three towed clawed feet. As she came down for another bite I looked behind her and I saw she had a long tail that was completely scaled.

Finally, I felt the female creatures tongue on my hand as she had eaten all of the jerky and it was clear she needed more. I reached up and touched her face then she got on her knees with a soft pleading motion she rubbed her left cheek in my chest softly as all her womanly parts giggled I knew I wanted to help her.

I softly pulled her up as best I could she was much too heavy for me to pull up without her help. Finally, she stood back up and as she did I took one of her right clawed hands into my right hand and I began to lead her out of the ally way. What could go wrong she was big enough to take out a tank on her own after all plus she was sweet. Each step she took I realized she walked like a death claw and that made every giggly part bounce and shake like jelly.

As I walked I got a phone call from my friend Aries he was two inches shorter than me and he weighed a little less. He had long dirty blond hair and he was slightly muscular.

As I answered the phone he said, "Damn bro you're never going to guess what I found in my backyard. Just guess you'll never get it."

Calmly and gingerly I said, "Well considering I just got a buneary I'm guessing you got a yellow electric mouse with red dots on its cheeks am I right?"

Aries almost yelled back, "Nope I found Hinata just chilling in the backyard looking for a place to stay. And Link found Rias doing her own thing at Wal-Mart she went home with him. Man I can't believe you didn't find Felicia that's crazy man but we're heading over to your place right now we'll be there in like twenty minutes."

I smiled slightly and said, "Alright man I have a huge surprise for you when you get here it's either going to scare you or arouse you or maybe both ha. I'll see you when you get here but I have to stop at apple market so if you get to my place call me I mean it don't leave."

Five minutes later me and my new death claw half breed were standing at the entrance to apple market I was trying to figure out if she could fit in the door when a little girl walked up with a phone.

As the little girl got to us she asked, "That's a cool costume can I take your picture lady?"

I looked at her and said with a stern tone, "Yes as long as you don't use a flash she might get spooked."

The little girl aimed the camera on the phone towards the death claw half breed and she snapped a few photos. Then finally I realized she could fit in the store if she ducked enough so I pulled her to the door. She barely squeezed through the door but she got in. Then I led the death claw half breed to the meat section of the store. I looked for something that might fill her up for a few days that's when I saw a rump roast it was big and fatty so I picked it up.

Then I looked at the death claw half breed and said, "This should feed you for a day or two right Liz."

The death claw looked at me and I could tell it was confused so I told her, "I have named you Liz because you're like a huge lizard. Well, I guess you're more like a dragon but Drake is a butch name so I'll call you Liz and that's that."

Then I started to walk to the check out line and I knew Liz wasn't going to fit through with how close together the registers were so I led her around then I walked up to the register.

The woman cashier looked at me and then she looked at Liz and said, "That thing is real isn't it."

I looked at her I knew this woman she was eighty-three years old and it was hard to put things past her so I decided to tell the truth, "Well I think so that's why I'm getting her something to eat and she has a name it's Liz."

The older woman just looked at me and said as she rang up the rump roast, "Boy you need to dress her. She might be a monster but she is still a woman and women need their modesty do you understand?"

I smiled and pulled out my credit card and paid for the rump roast and said, "I just found her down that bike trail but as soon as I get a chance I'll try to put something on her but I doubt she'll let me."

Then I picked up the rump roast and then I took Liz's lower right hand and led her out of the store. Then as I walked home I saw my friends pull up in their car with Hinata and Rias. I walked up to the back door of the apartment complex.

As my two friends saw Liz they both shouted at the same time, "That's a huge bitch."

Liz pulled her hand free from mine and turned to them and she let out a low warning growl.

I then quickly took her hand back and I said, "No Liz there my friends they're just idiots don't attack them now come on let's go make you something to eat."

As the four of my guests got there we all stood there waiting for Aries and Link to smoke a cigarette. I looked at my friend Link and I realized he was a lot shorter than me and Aries. He had mid-back length dark brown hair and a Spaniard beard and mustache that was light brown. He had gray eyes like mine.

Rias was the first to speak she said with a bit of superiority in her voice, "So you are there best friend why are you with that creature?"

Everyone looked at Rias and I said with clear anger in my voice, "I don't know why did you let a piece of dog shit almost marry you and rub all over your tits in front of your so-called friends? Maybe don't insult someone before you get to know them, princess."

Rias was clearly offended she was about to smart off when Link said, "We don't know if you have your powers and he might not hit a girl but I can grantee if that creature understands that you are insulting him she might rip your head clean off."

Rias's cheeks turned red with anger and she said, "Do we have to stay here Link can't we go somewhere else?"

Link looked down then he looked back a Rias and he said, "You are my dream girl I would do almost anything for you but you started the fight he would have kept quiet if you hadn't talked to him like that. We all know it's not what you said it's the way you said it you meant to piss him off. Now you two get along or I'll turn this ally around."

Aries let out a loud laugh and said, "That goes for you too Hinata don't push his buttons I love you and that death claw looks hungry. Trust me to her you fall somewhere between a ham sandwich and a stake so mind your manners."

I got mad and said, "Knock it off chunky monkey Liz can understand you and she isn't some monster you could hurt her feelings."

Hinata finally spoke up and asked, "So you named her Liz do you like her a lot or is she just a naked friend?"

I smiled and said with pride in my voice, "That's her choice I like big girls. Plus she seems to like me a little at the very least. And yes I named her Liz I think it suits her."

Link looked at me and said, "Well we came here because we have something to ask you. So me and Aries got a job two months ago and we didn't tell you because we wanted this to be a surprise but well we got a three-bedroom house and it's all set to move into right now all bills paid and it's nine hundred a month we can't afford it without you bother maybe we could live together."

I looked at Hinata then to Rias and I said, "Well that would be six people living together are you sure we can handle that?"

Aries was the one to say it, "Look, man, the only reason you're saying that is because of Rias but trust me if you and Link's brother can live together for as long as you did you can do it with Rias. Plus you need to get out of that apartment with that infestation of yours. Look all you need to take with you is important papers and your electronics we already got you a new chair it's leather like you like and we got you a twin size mattress and I think Liz would be okay with sleeping on the floor until we get paid again."

I looked at Aries and said with pride in my voice, "My only problem with Rias and this is the absolute truth I can't stand people that think they're better than me I just can't. however, that's not what my problem is if we live together the internet bill is going to be huge and so will the cable bill because you guys are going to want cable."

Rias looked at me and said, "I don't think I'm better than you Theo I just get rubbed the wrong way by you it's just the way you look."

I looked at Rias and said, "Yeah I know I'm ugly but at least it's not as bad as it was,"

Everyone laughed and Rias got a little feel of who I really was. We all went in after the boys finished smoking there smokes. As we entered the elevator Liz didn't fit too well but we all squeezed together and we went up.

It was a quick process getting all my stuff we sprayed it all down with a powerful bug killer and we got out of the building.

I looked at Liz and realized no matter how we did this she wasn't going to fit in the car at all.

I put all my stuff in Links trunk and I looked at Liz and said, "I won't leave you we can walk together."

Aries smiled and said, "In fallout the death claws were fast enough to keep up with a damn plane she can keep up with the car for twelve blocks."

I got mad and yelled at Aries, "Fucker would you want to run twelve god damn blocks because I'll tell you what I hated that fucking shit when I was in the military! I won't make a woman do that it's not fair! Can't you get your grandpa's truck?"

Link looked at me and said, "Dood calm down no big deal we can drive slow enough for her to walk with the car. Don't yell man you'll wake up the old folks okay just keep it calm plus you just scared the shit out of Liz."

As I looked back Liz was backing away slowly I reached out and pulled her clawed hand to me as I said, "It's okay Liz I'm not mad at you I promise I just don't want you to have to walk all by your self that's not fair at all. Please calm down I won't hurt you I promise."

Liz closed the distance between us and got on her knees and rubbed her head in my chest again. Then she got bold and pulled me close with all four of her arms as she started to make a clicking noise that almost sounded like she was purring.

I rubbed Liz's head softly and said with a soothing voice, "That's right I won't hurt my big baby I loves her so calm down."

Rias looked at me and said, "Look why don't we try going with Link's plan at least then we can stop and let her rest if we need to and you can hold her claw as we drive. I don't want her to walk either but we already tried to get Aries's grandpa's truck and his words were and I quote "are you moving that asshole Theo in with you?" then when Aries told him he was his grandpa said no way. Don't get mad at Aries we tried our best."

Hinata looked at me and said trying to help, "What we could do is move some of your stuff so she can fit her butt in the trunk then you could sit in her lap as we slowly drive her with us. I mean that crap elevator worked with her in it so the car should be able to carry her. What do you think about that Link?"

Link looked at Hinata and said, "Damn that's the best idea we've had but her feet and tail are really long so they might drag the ground. Well hell, I guess if she were to lift her legs and I drove slow it could work."

As we were discussing the issue we all heard the distinct sound of claws and boots hitting pavement all of us got ready for a fight.

Liz let out a bone-chilling roar I didn't think she could do and she got ready for a battle. Then three women came running down the alleyway.

The first was Erza Scarlet she was five foot five inches tall. Erza's eyes were brown her long mid back length hair was scarlet as her namesake. She wore a chest plate with a golden cross across her breasts she wore a blue skirt and armor on her legs and arms. In her right hand was a sword drawn for combat.

The second was Eris five foot eight inches tall. She had long calf length light brown hair. Her breast were thirty-eight inches her waist was twenty-four inches and her hips were thirty-three inches. She wore a red and white catsuit with a red bow tie with a big bell on it. She had out a giant hammer looking weapon.

The last person was Felicia she was Five foot six inches tall with wild untamed blue hair. Her eyes were emerald green she had paw-like hands and feet. From a little above her elbows and knees was snow white fur. Little strips of fur covered her nipples and made her pubic fur look like panties. She had a long snow-white tail and she was completely naked.

They all stopped right in front of us as they realized we were in no danger and the roar was a warning. Everyone started to let there guard down then Liz swiped at what we all thought was air right next to me. As her paws hit the air, blood sprayed into the air and it splashed down on me. As I looked next to me the figure reviled its self it was a nightwalker super mutant and she had killed it with a single swipe in its hands it had a board with a nail in it.

I looked at Liz and said surprised, "Well that explains the roar she was warning him to stay back."

Link then said sarcastically, "On that note let's get the hell out of here before more of the sons of bitches show up. Put Liz in the damn trunk and you three new girls get in the car or don't it's up to you."

I quickly made room for Liz in the trunk and I made her sit down in it then I sat on her lap hoping we wouldn't fall out of the trunk. Then all seven of the passengers got into the car as we pulled away Liz jerked a little then she held me with two hands and the other two held on to the hood of the trunk. It didn't take Liz long to realize she had to raze her feet to keep them from getting hurt and no matter how you looked at it she was completely uncomfortable in the trunk.

Twelve blocks later we were at our destination it was a two-story house with a living room, three bedrooms, three bathrooms, a laundry room, a dining room and lastly a den. All the rooms were really big especially my room it was the double the size of there rooms. We set up my computer and my televisions then I hooked everything up to there internet. To my surprise, they didn't have cable.

Liz was happy as she looked around the house. Luckily she was able to go up and down the stairs with ease. In the end, she went into the den and turned out the light and she watched us as we all started to set everything up. The way the light was hitting the den the only thing you could see of Liz was her glowing yellow snake-like eyes. Finally, the house was fully set up with my movie computer hooked up to a fifty-five-inch television and we started to watch supernatural.

Everyone got in their respective chairs. I sat on a black leather lazy boy in the middle with Liz and the den right behind me luckily she could see the television perfectly. Then Aries sat in the chair to my right he was in a strange purple and green bean bag chair. To my left was Link he was sitting in a blue velvet recliner. Then there was the one couch we had it was holding Rias, Erza, and Hinata. Finally, Felicia was sitting right in front of me with her back on my legs and Eris was sitting in a folding chair. We were all happy with where we were sitting. We were all quite as we watched the show until Aries spoke up.

Aries spoke up saying with joy in his voice, "Here we are with our big family now hopefully we can keep from tearing each other apart."

Felicia looked at Aries and said, "As long as we have a positive attitude there won't be many fights. All we have to do is keep the smile on our faces."

I reached into my pockets and pulled out my poke balls then I called out my two new pokemon so they could enjoy family time as well. Buneary sat between my legs on the chair and houndour was sitting between Felicia's legs. Everyone was quiet and enjoying the show.

I looked at Hinata and said, "You think you're going to get a job?"

Hinata blushed and said, "Maybe if we can't get by with your three's income. Why ask me and no one else?"

Aries was the one to answer, "Well it's simple aside from your gray eyes you look human. Rias might look human but she has never worked a day in her life and she probably never will. Erza might seem like she can do everything but she is a fighter foremost. Then lastly you have Eris but she will not hide her ears and tail so by elimination the only one that can work in Theo's mind is you."

They all looked at me as if to ask if he was right and I said, "Yeah that."

Everyone let out a small chuckle then they went back to watching the show. As we sat there the doorbell rang.

I was about to get up but Eris got up and said, "I got it my butt hurts anyway,"

It was really early in the morning and we weren't making any noise so I couldn't figure out who it was. Then it became clear as I heard the voice of Links sister in law.

I quickly shot my head to Link and said, "That bitch brings those turds in here and I'll feed them to Liz I'm not kidding I will bake them at three fifty for forty-five minutes and serve them with mashed potatoes."

Link literally jumped up and ran to the door because he knew I was telling the truth. Couldn't hear the conversation but I could tell she was pissed off because she heard my voice.

Then I heard her shout, "Fuck Theo they are your relatives."

I got up and everyone knew I was going to really say something bad so before I could fully get up I could hear Liz walk down the hallway,

Not long after I herd link say, "Shit Liz not so rough" then I heard the front door slam shut and get locked.

Liz forced Link to walk toward the living room then as he got into the room Aries said, "You better be glad that Liz did that because Theo almost got up when that bitch said fuck him. And it's two against one on this I don't want those little shits in this house either."

Link sat down as he said, "It's three against no one because I don't want them in here either but now I'm going to get a call from my mom."

I looked out the window and the sun was coming up meaning Links mom was up and heading to work.

So I looked to Liz and I said, "Hold him down,"

Liz forced Link to stay still as I got up and I went through Link's pockets and I pulled out his phone.

I dialed his mom up and I let the phone ring finally she answered with a hello and I said, "Good morning Sara this is your son's friend Theo. I know your busy but I just wanted to let you know that your other son and his wife just tried to force our family of nine to watch their kids. Then as I pay a third of the rent I told them no and I was insulted and my friend that happens to be a large woman didn't like that. So she slammed the door in her face. Link had no choice in the matter after she insulted me there was no way any of us were going to do her a favor."

Sara said with anger in her voice, "Can I talk to my son?"

I gave Link the phone and we could all hear was she said, "First off don't let your brother push you around if he doesn't leave text me. Secondly, I know your friend meant well but I simply don't like him next time have Aries call me. And lastly, call me if your brother tries this shit again your not his babysitter you have enough on your plate. Oh, and what the hell is this nine people living with you?"

Link looked at me with a dirty look on his face as he said, "Well it's a big house mom and Theo has the income to help us so we asked him and our girlfriends to live with us. Well now there are nine of us living together and we have two pets. Look, mom, I wasn't going to call you at all Theo took my phone away from me and called you on his own I'm really sorry."

The whole room herd his mom say, "Damn the longer I know that boy the closer I am to liking him sounds to me he has some sense in his head. I just don't think he was in the military I think he is lying about it and that upsets me. Now as for him being a good person he is he's just a liar. Well I have to go your brother is calling me and I'm going to rip him a new one."

Link hung up the phone and he looked at Liz and said, "You can let me go now Liz Theo got what he wanted."

Liz looked at me to make sure it was okay to let him go and I nodded. As Liz let him go she softly patted his head then she hugged me before she went back to the den.

I closed my eyes tight and I said, "Damn I'm getting tired maybe it's time for some sleep what do you all say?"

Rias looked at me and said, "I agree it's time for some rest."

Everyone started to get ready for bed when I decided to show Link and Aries a picture I had never shown them before. It was a picture of me in a battle zone in full battle gear with the scars on my face.

Before anyone could say anything I looked at the group and I said, "I don't want to fucking talk about it. I don't need a damn shoulder to cry on. I just want you to know it fucking happened."

Then I walked up the stairs to get some sleep. Felicia and Liz followed me up the stares.

As I got to the top of the stares Link said loudly, "Big brother no one in this house ever believed you were lying we have seen the look in your eye when you talk about what you had to do. We always knew you went through hell and you deserve to rest in your retirement."

I said nothing as I went into my room and I flopped down on to the mattress and I was about to go to sleep then my eyes popped open I forgot to feed Liz. I quickly led Liz downstairs hoping there were some leftovers for her to eat. Luckily the fridge was full of leftovers. After a few minutes, there was only a single plate of leftovers gone and Liz was full. After that, I went back to bed as the sun fully rose over the horizon.


End file.
